This BRIN application is designed to create a research and educational network for the study of cardiovascular disease. The ACORN will be constructed to integrate and focus clinical and basic science faculties across the State of West Virginia on the genetic basis of premature cardiovascular disease (CVD). ACORN will train a multidisciplinary team of investigators, graduate students and undergraduate students to identify families at risk, collect valid data, and identify the genes involved in CVD using genetic mapping, functional genomics and bioinformatics. The strategic goal is to create a valuable research infrastructure that will stimulate growth of critical mass through recruitment and collaboration and, ultimately, to improve the healthcare of a large, relatively underserved rural population. ACORN?s competitive niche is this population whose demographics determine both its value as a research resource and the need for a better understanding of the inheritance of CVD. The multifactorial nature of cardiovascular disease provides a broad range of related research and educational opportunities for network faculty and students. ACORN will consist of a partnership between MU, West Virginia University (WVU), four PUIsin the state, and five rural health clinics. A computer network will be created to permit data and video conferencing among ACORN participants. Research direction will be guided by MU and WVU faculties working in collaboration with the Center for Human Genetics (CHG) at Duke University Medical Center. ACORN faculty will train at CHG, at annual ACORN and other workshops, and at a Genomics Seminars Series. Mentored pilot grants will be available for undergraduate faculty. WebCT bioinformatic training modules will be created for a range of undergraduate science classes and eight-week, summer internships will connect undergraduate course work with ACORN clinics and research laboratories.